Legend of the Shattered Weapons
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: Long before time had a name, there were four weapons. But they were extremely dangerous. So, the First Spinjitzu Master shattered the four weapons and scattered the fragments across Ninjago. He decided that the kunoichi wouldn't be important, as long as Darth Vader wasn't released. Little did he know he had begun to lose his marbles in this stage in his life, and they were vital.
1. Prologue

_Long before time had a name . . ._

_There were four weapons. A mace, a spear, battle axe, and throwing daggers. Guarded by Amala Juan, the First Spinjitzu Master's wife, dubbed the First Spinjitzu Mistress. She was a wonderful person, but died in the birth of her third child._

_Her husband, the First Spinjitzu Master, AKA Paku Juan, couldn't care for her weapons for three reasons._

_One, he had his own weapons to watch over._

_Two, his wife's weapons might be even more dangerous than his._

_Three, he was already missing enough of his favourite soap opera._

_So, he shattered the four weapons and scattered the fragments across Ninjago. He hoped that maybe his first born would train four kunoichi, but sadly, his first born disappeared soon after his second born was bitten by the Great Devourer. He entrusted his third and final child with the responsibility of training the four ninja, guardians of the golden weapons._

_He decided that the kunoichi wouldn't be important, as long as Darth Vader wasn't released._

_Little did he know he had begun to lose his marbles in this stage in his life, so he had no idea how important the kunoichi really were . . ._

* * *

**Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, but when an idea pops into my head, I write it down on my hand for later! And then I show it to my friends and get feedback and if I receive good feedback, I post it here. SO I GOT GOOD FEEDBACK, I HOPE YOU GIVE GOOD FEEDBACK TOO! ~Mehri**


	2. How to Tell Them

Dana Juan looked up at the clear, blue sky.

She was distraught.

Her younger brother, Garmadon, was good again (yay, that's a plus) but a great evil had been released. This meant she had to gather the four kunoichi, just as her baby brother, Wu, had collected the four ninja. Then she would have to team up with him and his students so they would all find her mother's four shattered weapons.

Great.

Just great.

She took another glance at the sky, then began her trek up the mountain which housed her former home. Currently her brother's training grounds and home for his students. The Monastery.

* * *

Wu had never told his students he had a sister. Garmadon had never told his students. Misako had never told his students. They didn't know.

Of course, Wu had no real intention of telling them, because everyone had assumed she was _dead_.

But when he received a distressing letter from his, apparently, not-so-dead sister, explaining that they were in grave danger and she must get help gathering the four kunoichi, he realized that he must tell them in someway.

But how?

He couldn't just tell them 'Oh, I have a sister that I never told you about because everyone thought she was dead, but she's not. And by the way she's coming over so we can gather the four kunoichi.' No, he needed a better approach. He must take time to think, before he arrived.


	3. The Ninja

Five ninja and one samurai were all running through the training course of their newly rebuilt monastery. They were very, very, _very_ talented, and each of them could go through the whole course without messing up. And they could all go through before their sensei finishes his tea!

The samurai, who happened to be the only girl, tossed each ninja a bottle of water and a towel. They had been training all morning, and it was especially hot after lunch.

The blue-clad boy gazed dreamily at her, and barely noticed when the water bottle bounced off his head or when the towel hit him in the face, though that one was more noticeable. The girl laughed at how love struck he was. He just grinned.

"Nya," he addressed her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Nya must've gone the colour of her tank top, which was a sort of crimson. "Thank you, Jay," she replied, as coolly as possible. She scooted closer to him, touching his ring. He touched hers too. "It was only a month ago, wasn't it?"

"That long?" Jay asked, absentmindedly. He was more focused on Nya herself then her words. Her short black hair brought out her brown eyes quite well. He still remembered the day they married, when her veil covered her beautiful face . . .

"Jay? Earth to Jay!"

Jay snapped from his trance to see the green-clad ninja snapping his fingers in front of his face. Jay batted him away. "Quit it, Lloyd," he demanded.

The Green Ninja giggled like a ten year old. Which, in reality, he was, though his body wouldn't suggest it. His body had accelerated by a few years, and though his mind had changed slightly, he was still just ten.

A door slid open, revealing their sensei, Wu. He looked very distracted. His students harmonized a greeting, but he didn't seem to hear them. "Sensei, are you alright?" The black-clad ninja asked, flipping his ebony bangs out of his eyes.

The elderly man (who could easily take them down) still said nothing, just walked over to the hefty gates and opened them. There stood an old woman, dressed slightly like Misako. "Meet Dana," Wu finally spoke, motioning to the woman, "my sister."


	4. Dana Needs Help

Six pairs of eyes widened.

Six jaws dropped.

"Sister?!" Six voices cried, in disbelief.

"Wu . . . You never told them about me, did you?" The woman sighed, brushing a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

The old man sheepishly shook his head. "But we did think you were dead," he pointed out, to justify his decision.

Dana shook her head. "That justifies nothing, Wu. But no matter. We have to collect the kunoichi!" Her small black pupils scanned the group and, upon seeing six blank expressions, she sighed. "A kunoichi is a female ninja." Six teens 'ooh-ed'. Dana shot a look at her brother. "_These_ are your ninja?" After a sheepish silence, she shook her head and turned to the teens. "I am in need of assistance. A great evil is rising and we must find the four kunoichi! I've tried my magic, yet it does nothing. I need you five-" She did a double take. "_Six_ to help me. Or it's the end of the world."

"Wait, who are you exactly? What do you mean 'magic'?" The red-clad ninja asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a sort of witch . . . That's how I look so young. I just need your help, so let's hurry up! Chop chop ninja! And samurai . . ." Dana rushed them along. "I must be off, I have somewhere to be, but here," she shoved a scroll into the white-clad ninja's hands. "Those are instructions. That will tell you how to find them. Goodbye brother! Goodbye ninja! I'll check in later!" She snapped her fingers and she was gone.

Zane unravelled the scroll and read the first step aloud. "_To find the first two kunoichi, you must look to the blue one._"

Everyone turned to look at Jay. "Uh . . . A kunoichi is a girl, right?" The lightning ninja asked, sheepishly. A simple glare from Kai answered his question. "Sooo . . . Uh, I have a cousin, actually, two cousins, who live with my parents . . ."

"It's not much, but we must try!" Sensei announced. "We're going to the junkyard!"

* * *

In a dimly lit room, a woman watched the ninja through a portal. She felt a smirk glow on her face as they headed towards the junkyard. "They're actually doing it . . . I will rule Ninjago yet . . ." And she laughed maniacally.


	5. Jada and Vivi

"Jay!"

The blue ninja cringed as his name echoed throughout the junkyard. An older couple ran up to him, suffocating him in hugs and kisses. As much as the teen loved his parents, they could be very annoying and embarrassing. "Hey Mom, Dad. We're here to see Jada and Vivi."

"We're right here," A irritated voice sighed.

The ninja looked up and saw two girls sitting on the roof of the trailer. The younger one, with a short brown pigtail and hazel irises, was standing dangerously on the edge. The older, with a fedora covering her brunette head, but long hair that trailed down her back, was sitting on the edge with an irritated expression, staring at Jay with her lightning blue eyes.

"I'm Jada," Irritated girl announced. "That's my younger sister, Vivi." She back flipped off the trailer. "We're Jay's cousins."

"Sooooo, uh, we have reason believe you guys are, uh, kun- no, kar- no, uh, female ninja!" Jay said, hoping they would take the news well.

"Kunoichi," Nya corrected her husband.

"I wanna be a ninja!" Vivi cried, hopping off the roof as well. She looked at her elder sister. "Please? Please?" Her pigtail bobbed up and down as she bounced on her toes.

Jada's expression seemed to soften. "Okay, we'll go with you guys." Vivi squealed excitedly, practically squeezing her sister to death. "But if you guys hurt her in anyway, I'll personally go to your house and stalk you and _eat you_!" Vivi started laughing her head off, letting the ninja know the older girl was just kidding. But her eyes looked deadly serious.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, as they bid their farewells to Jay's parents, a woman was watching them though a portal. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and smirked. "Soon, my pet . . ." She laughed, her small black pupils watching the ninja closely.


	6. Nothing in the Way

Dana heaved open the monastery gates, revealing two girls on the training course. She smiled warmly and walked up to Nya, who was surveying the scene. "Nya, was it? I take it these are two of the kunoichi?"

The teen nodded. "Yep! Jay's cousins, Jada and Vivi. Do you know what their elements are?"

Dana examined the two brunettes closely. The older one, Jada, seemed very protective of her younger, Vivi, as she tried to watch her and go through the course at the same time. Vivi seemed to be happy about the whole thing, making up moves and twirling around. Of course, Dana already knew which elements they possessed, she just was dramatizing the whole thing for Nya. "Jada is the kunoichi of energy and Vivi is the kunoichi of creativity." She smiled at Nya. "I must be off again. I'm sorry for all the abrupt goodbyes, I'm a very busy woman. But I must thank you all for your dedication to this task."

"No thanks necessary," Nya insisted. "We're happy to help!" She brushed her short black hair behind her ear, smiling. Then, she shook Dana's hand. The woman took notice of the bracelet on the teenager's wrist. It seemed to be some sort of button. Dana made a mental note of that for later. She also took notice of the girl's dress, which was Chinese styled, lined with phoenixes. Interesting choice for this day and age.

But no matter. The woman was running late. She thanked Nya again and used magic to teleport away.

* * *

Once the witch was far away from the monastery, her warm smile transformed into a evil sneer. With the information she had learned from that one visit alone, she could easily overpower the ninja.

Poor, poor stupid Wu. He had no idea that _she_ was the great evil. Neither did those idiot ninja. It was perfect. They would collect the kunoichi, allowing her to complete her master plan.

She let out a maniacal laugh. Nothing would stand in her way.


	7. Braid

Jada draped her hands through her long brown hair, starting to braid it. Why on earth had she agreed to come here? Vivi might get hurt! When their parents died, Jada had made a solemn oath to protect her sister at all costs.

"Jada!" There was the fifteen year old now. Jada looked at the girl bouncing around in the doorway. Just then, Vivi gave a sideways look out in the hallway, as if listening to someone. "Oh, nevermind!" And the young teen darted off.

Jada smiled, shaking her head. Even at fifteen, the girl didn't act a day over eight sometimes. Jada had to grow up fast so Vivi didn't have to.

The eighteen year old got back to braiding her far-too-straight hair. She examined herself in the mirror. Brown hair, blue eyes, scowl; she wished she were different. She hated her hair. Too straight. She hated her eyes. Lightning blue made people stare. She hated her scowl. She was too stubborn and protective to be happy. It made her sad to see herself so . . . Angry.

She noticed a tear escape the corner of her eye and she wiped it away furiously. _Quit being such a baby_, She told herself, _you're doing it for Vivi_. Her pep talk didn't help much, but she seemed to stop to tears.

Returning to her hair, she realized she didn't bring any hair elastics. Groaning, she got up from her stool in front of the mirror and walked into Vivi's room. Vivi always had elastics on her. She desperately wished Vivi bunked with her, but it was fine. The monastery was safe.

She knocked on the door, expecting to hear the shuffling of feet and then see a familiar brunette staring up at her with hazel eyes. Instead, there was silence. She knocked again. "Viiiiiiviiiiiii?" She asked, opening the door. No one was inside. Peering around, Jada noticed it looked fairly clean, so Vivi was most likely not kidnapped. _Good, she's probably in another room_, Jada concluded, stepped into the room. She noticed on the dresser was Vivi's tiny box of hair elastics. Opening it, she pulled one out of the hundred that were there. She secured her hair with the blue elastic and started to leave, until a glint of light caught the teen's eye.

She looked both ways and went over to the window. Then, she was face to face with a woman floating in the air.


	8. Threats

"I'm sorry for startling you," the woman said, floating into the room and Jada stepped backwards. "I'm Dana Juan, Wu's older sister. Very safe, I assure you." Though Jada noticed the ghost of a smirk playing on the woman's lips. She looked fairly young for an older sister. And how did she fly? Dana must've anticipated Jada's questions, for she answered, "I'm a witch, of the good kind."

Jada narrowed her eyes. "Then why were you _stalking me_?"

The woman laughed warmly. "Stalking? Au contraire, my darling. The gates were simply locked and I need to talk with my brother."

"Why not just drop down in the courtyard? Or knock? I'm sure someone would've let you in," Jada countered.

"My, aren't you untrustworthy?" Dana asked, her expression suddenly changing. She now glared at the teen, evilly. "Maybe you're right, girly. Maybe I just wanted to do a bit of spying. But you won't be telling anyone of this little encounter, will you? Or," the woman leaned towards Jada's ear, "your precious sister might find an untimely end."

Jada's blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't-!"

"Try me," Dana hissed. Then, with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Her voice echoed through Jada's head. _Try me_. Jada would rather die than sacrifice her sister. She couldn't tell anyone that Dana was evil.

Maybe the monastery wasn't as safe as she thought.


	9. Me and My Big Mouth

Kai watched Jada go absentmindedly through the training course. She wasn't even trying. She seemed distant. "What's wrong with you? You need to bring your A game if we want to defeat tha new evil," Kai said, leaning lazily against a pillar.

Jada's head snapped towards him, causing her to get knocked over by a punching bag. Kai cringed, then walked over, offering a hand to help her up. She took it and stood, rubbing her cheek. "I just . . . Don't want to do this," Jada moaned. "I think that the evil is closer than we think, and knows our every move." She shuddered.

"Don't be so paranoid," Kai scoffed. He thought she must be exactly like Jay if she thought that. He was super paranoid too.

Jada balled her fists. "Don't you say that! I just want to protect my little sister!" She threw a punch, but Kai caught it. "I just- ARGH! I want to tell you, but I can't! Or Dana will-!" Jada covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I have to go!" She darted off before Kai could say goodbye. All he heard was the teen muttering, "Me and my big mouth . . ."

* * *

Dana had seen the whole conversation through her portal. Growling, she slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a crater. "That naughty girl! She will need to pay . . ."


	10. Discarded Drawings

Vivi carefully erased the extra lines in her drawing. It was her and Jada training. She examined it. It didn't look right. Jada was focusing too much. In reality, Jada had been distant and nervous lately. Vivi crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the general direction of the trashcan.

"Hey, why's paper flying at me?" Vivi turned to see Lloyd in the doorway, holding her crumpled drawing. Lloyd was cute, with his wavy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and not to mention his dimples . . .

Vivi blushed. She hated teenage hormones . . .

Lloyd uncrumpled the paper that had accidentally used his head as a target. It was Vivi and her older sister. "Hey this is amazing! Why'd you throw it out?" Vivi shrugged and Lloyd noticed a red tint on her cheeks. "Could I keep it?" Vivi nodded and Lloyd saw her red cheeks turn a perfect crimson colour.

Lloyd walked over to where the girl sat and plopped down beside her on the bed. There was a huge stack of notebooks, sketchbooks and assorted papers. Each was filled with drawings, paintings, sketches and doodles. They were all amazing, at least from Lloyd's point of view. Then, he noticed the trashcan, filled to the brim with discarded paper, undoubtedly perfectly good drawings. And to think, Vivi and Jada had only been here for a few days!

Lloyd's mind began to wander. Vivi and Jada were only two of four kunoichi. They wanted to find the others after Jada and Vivi had been fully trained, but Jada was making it hard. She barely tried and seemed scared.

"Lloyd?" Vivi knew he was in his own world. She often daydreamed, mostly about him. Yeah, she hated being a teenager.

Vivi let her mind wander too. Jada had been acting weird recently. First of all, Jada was never scared or nervous. Another thing, she didn't even bother with the training course. Usually she at least tried a little bit.

Luckily, according to the ninja, Vivi was making excellent progress, already beginning to master the training course. She was the (what was the word?) kunoichi of creativity. It made sense. Jada was the kunoichi of energy, which Vivi didn't quite understand, but whatever.

Suddenly a scream shook the two from their thoughts. They exchanged scared glances and darted towards where they had heard the noise.


	11. Snippets of Llovi

Vivi and Lloyd ran into Jada's room, just to see that she was gone. The room was ransacked! Everything was strewn everywhere! Vivi picked up a broken mirror from the ground, cutting her finger in the process. "Ouch!" Dropping the mirror, she examined her bleeding fingertip. "Why I became a ninja is beyond me."

Lloyd took her hand in his own and looked at her finger. He delicately wiped the droplet of blood away. He then did something that made Vivi blush from head to toe; he kissed her hand. "All better?" He asked, smiling at her.

She timidly brushed her light brown hair behind her ear and nodded. "Ummm . . ." She was at a loss for words. "We should investigate or something?"

"Right! Right, sorry," Lloyd muttered. He looked atop the dresser. Picking up a photograph and examining it, he changed the subject. "I feel like a detective, investigating a ransacking and kidnapping!"

"Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew," Vivi laughed. "That's who we are. Do you like Frank or Joe better?" After an awkward pause, she turned to face Lloyd.

He stared at the photograph in his hand, blushing. "I, uh, never read Hardy Boys," he admitted. The green ninja looked over at Vivi. "Growing up at Darkly's, I didn't read much." Vivi muttered an 'oh' and went back to searching through the piles of clothes that had been thrown on the ground. Lloyd sighed, wishing he had a better childhood.

They worked in silence for a second. Vivi bit her lip to refrain from saying anything stupid, which she was positive she would. "You don't seem to concerned about your sister being kidnapped," Lloyd pointed out finally.

Vivi shrugged. "She's strong, I know she can handle herself." She walked over to Lloyd, taking the photograph from his hand. "You have been staring at this thing for the past ten minutes! What's your deal?" Upon seeing who was in the photo, Vivi put it down. "Oh, right."

"Who is that? With your sister?" Lloyd asked, quietly. Not wanting to pry, but curious enough to ask.

"Her ex," Vivi whispered, looking at the black haired, green eyed boy in the photo. "Tony. He faked this nice act, gave me candy and stuff, but then abandoned her once she gave him some money. She doesn't trust anyone anymore."

"I'd never abandon you," Lloyd murmured, looking at the happy faces in the picture. "I mean, hypothetically! If you became my girlfriend, hypothetically, and you had the same trust issue as Jada, hypothetically, I wouldn't abandon you. Hypothetically," the green-clad boy added quickly, blushing.

"I'd never hypothetically abandon you either," Vivi mumbled, leaning towards Lloyd. Lloyd leaned towards her too.

Just as their lips were centimetres away, Jay announced, "Did you guys ransack my cousin's room?"


	12. Important Author's Note

**I'm sorry for this author's note, but I must address this Guest right away. This guest said and I quote **

**"**God, are people EVER going to be done with this stupid, overused, bland, and absolutely OBNOXIOUS idea of "four girls with elemental powers". Or even another ninja, who, apparently, according to the fandom, ABSOLUTELY HAS TO BE A GIRL.

I swear to god, there are AT LEAST 200 of them for every ORIGINAL idea in this fandom.**"**

**Well I'm sorry if you don't like the idea, that many people share, of pairing the ninja up, but I really didn't need you ranting to me about it.**

**And, I know for a fact, that many writers who are girls themselves, relate to girls better than guys, so they write about them. I know that's what I do.**

**What bugs me most is that this person is a guest and I cannot delete this very unfriendly comment.**

**So, I take great offense to this and demand that you do not comment on anymore of my fanfictions. Thank you. ~Mehri**


	13. A Time When Everyone is Oblivious

Jada forced her eyes open. Blinking slowly as her vision unblurred, she noticed it was dark. The room was illuminated by a lone lantern hanging on the ceiling. It was old, lit with a candle in the center of the glass encasement, and the metal was orange with rust.

The next thing for her to see was that she was in a cell. The walls were made from stone and the floor was cobblestone. There was even a cell door. Jada grasped the bars, looking left and right down the long hallway. There were lanterns along the walls, but each was very far apart, so as Jada could barely see anything of interest.

Jada sat on the floor, in defeat. Dana had caught her, and the ninja wouldn't even think to look here.

* * *

"Kidnapped?" Dana asked, looking baffled at the ninja. "By whom?"

"We were hoping you would know," Jay sighed. Jada had been kidnapped and nobody knew who had done it. He was frantic. She was his cousin!

Nya sat by her husband's side, trying to comfort him. Lloyd and Vivi sat with them too, looking worried. The four had hoped Dana would know something, since Sensei had known nothing. But apparently she knew just as much as they did.

"Miss Dana," Vivi began, hesitantly. "Jada told me that the monastery was unsafe and she wanted us to leave. I convinced her to stay, but do you have any idea why she would think this place was dangerous?"

"Well, I-" Dana hesitated, then plowed on. "I have heard that someone people will get anxious when they are in a new environment. That might be why she thought that. And I'm sorry about your loss, but I must be off. If I see her, I'll bring her back." Dana bid her goodbyes and was gone in a millisecond.

"I will never get used to that," Lloyd muttered, looking at where his aunt had been seconds before. "I can't believe my aunt is a witch."

* * *

Jada heard a noise from the hallway. It sounded like footsteps. She jumped to her feet, grabbing the bars an squinting into the darkness. The sound of foot echoed off the walls. The decor and everything reminded Jada of an old, musty castle. Like the ones in movies where the bad guys hid in and attacked the hero. But this was real life, and the footsteps were getting closer.


End file.
